Maid To Be A Princess
by CalmCrescendo
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a rich girl. Every girl wishes to become like her. But what if she's mistaken as a maid in the Hyuuga mansion?
1. The Great Mistake

_**.Maid to be a Princess.**_

_A princess as a maid? That's just stupid._

* * *

There's nothing more Mikan Sakura can wish for.

Or, rather, _must_ wish for.

She got everything girls her age would die for: looks, brains, money, boys… She's eighteen and is entering Harvard as a High School sophomore. She's always invited to the coolest parties at school, asked out by almost the whole male population of their school, always respected by everyone. Who wouldn't if your mother is the chief editor of a famous fashion magazine, your father is the owner of one of the biggest business in the world, and you're _the_ prized model of Louis Vuitton? Your life's just cool.

But, as we all know the cliché, dear reader, _nobody is perfect._

--

It all happened excruciatingly slow.

Ms. Mikan Sakura's misfortune ran like a merciless snail. Slow.

It happened just like this.

--

Mikan was so happy. Their school year just ended, with her being the top student of the entire school. _Wow._ Well, she _is_ Mikan Sakura, after all.

One of her close friends invited her to a school year-ending party. Without a second thought, she agreed to the offer. And now here she is, stumbling hurriedly around her room desperately hunting down her Louis Vuitton stilettos. She's pretty excited about the party. _Boys to flirt with… drinks… girl friends…oh what a totally freaking night out!_

The party went fine. _Fine._ And now the drunk Mikan is at the plane headed to Japan, her hometown (BTW, she's in States.). She decided to spend her vacation there. _Hah. Mikan. You surely are a naughty girl!_

So now tipsy Ms. Louis Vuitton girl is tottering around the streets, desperate for a hotel. Luckily she found a mansion not so far away from malls. A light bulb suddenly appeared on top of her head. _Not literally, dork._

_I think I'll just spend my night here. I'm so damn tired._

--

Mikan hurriedly rang the doorbell of the mansion and waited patiently. She is immediately greeted by a pink haired… judging by her outfit, she is a maid.

"Good evening, Miss…?" the pink haired maid asked hesitantly.

Mikan beamed dazzlingly at the girl. She is about to state her name with pride when she is cut off by a squeal from the front steps of the mansion.

"She's here!" a woman in her early thirties said excitedly.

_Who's here?_

"Youichi, she's here! Your nanny. Our maid, she came!"

_Nanny? _

_Youichi? Cute name…_

_Maid?_

The woman seemed to read ther frantic thoughts because she added, "The brunette girl, our maid came!"

Mikan looked like she's ready to run away, screaming her head off. Her mind instantly went blank.

_Brunette… nanny… maid…_

Wait.

Does she mean Mikan Sakura being a stupid house cleaner?

Mikan's mind suddenly popped with panicked thoughts.

_She's making me a maid here?_

_Now way. No way she's going to make me clean a house and look after a Youichi-thing._

_I have school, career, friends… family… I have my own life back in States!_

_She cant hire me as a freaking maid. That _does not _go perfectly with my name. _

_Mikan Sakura? MAID?_

_Send all Dalmatian to this woman. Erm… _damnation, _I mean. _

_AND I HAVE A DALMATIAN AT HOME! I can't leave Snowspot alone! _(stupid name.)

_How on earth—_

Mrs. Squealing Woman suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh thank God. I thought you won't come. You promised January first--" the woman said while approaching them.

"January first's my birthday." Mikan said—_shoot_—and instantly regretted saying the stupid answer.

"Oh. The agency never said that. Belated happy birthday," she said with a smile.

Mikan stared at her like a fish out of water. _Agency? Well excuse me!_

"Uhm, thanks," Mikan replied curtly. "But… you see… I'm not from the agency—"

"Oh, stop joking. Haha!" she laughed casually. "Come, let's go inside for your interview."

Mikan felt like dying. Why is she being interviewed as a maid?

"Koko, will you please get these, uhm…" the woman's eyes widened after seeing Mikan's bags. All Louis Vuitton. "uhh, will you get her things and put it into…."

Mikan is not listening to the woman. Her mind is deciding between running away and staying here for the night and running away the next morning. Ok. Maybe the two is just one. Running away.

The guy called Koko offered his hands to take the luggage from Mikan. She just dropped it on his feet—making the guy scowl—and followed Mrs. Squealing-Not-Anymore Woman to the house.

"You're rich," the woman observed as Mikan stared around the living room. "Are you sure you want to be a maid?" she inquires. _Well, of course not! I'm a model for heaven's sake! _Mikan thought. "Oh, uhh… don't look at me like that, I'm only joking," the woman laughed nervously after seeing the look on Mikan's face. "That must have insulted you." The woman added.

_PUH-LEASE. OF COURSE I'M INSULTED! _

Mikan felt like shutting the blabbermouth's annoying mouth with an electric tape.

_How can they hire a model?_

_What will happen to me?_

_Oh god._


	2. The Risky Decision

**PEOPLE.**

**I forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Just this fanfic. Ok? FAAAAAANFIC. Peace dudes.**

**HAHA**

**Forgot to write before. Soooorry. :) **

**Ok, thanks for the reviews, now I know I'll continue this. :)

* * *

**

_MIKAN'S POV._

I've made my decision. Ok. My parents would not know this. I'll make sure. It's not, like, ruining my name, is it?

You're asking what my decision is?

Ok.

I've decided…

I've decided…

Don't tell this to anyone, ok? My parents. They'll kill me.

I've decided to be a maid.

_Why?_

I'm asking myself, too.

Be_cause,_

1. I've got nowhere to go.

2. They're hiring me, that means I'll get salary!

3. Mrs. Hyuuga said—she's the one squealing a while ago—I'll get days off on weekends. Yay! Shopping…

4. The other maids are friendly, and hey, they don't know who I am, so no drooling people in awe around me! Eurgh.

5. I thought maybe experience is good… You know, like, challenge!

So yeah.

I'll be a maid.

_You don't know how to clean a house._

Oh. Right.

Well, maybe the other maids are going to teach me?

Yeah!

Ok. So this is it.

I hope this goes well…

_NOW, OUT OF MIKAN'S MIND, OUT, OUT! NORMAL POV._

"So, you're Mikan Sakura," Mrs. Hyuuga said while flipping through some papers.

"Uh-huh…" Mikan answered politely.

"Where's your application form?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

"Form? What form?" Mikan asked, taken aback.

"Your application form? The one you give to your employer?" Mrs. Hyuuga was like teaching the Pythagorean Theorem to a three-year old kid.

"Oh," Mikan realized, she haven't got one. "I have none."

"What? Anything?" the woman asked, surprised.

"Uhm, you see…" Mikan racked her brain. _What to say, what to say?_

"Are you sure, you don't have anything? Maybe you…" Mikan's mind is blank. She isn't listening to Mrs. Hyuuga.

And then… and idea came to her mind.

"I… I left it in the… street… yeah! Street. I left it there." Mikan said, proud of having an idea like this.

"O-okay. How come you left it there?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked, a suspicious edge in her voice.

"Uhm, maybe when I… tripped?" _Please, oh please don't let her know I'm lying._

"Why? Isn't it inside your bag?" Mrs. Hyuuga prodded.

"Oh. I'm… holding it, because…"

"Because…?" Mrs. Hyuuga prompted.

"Because I'm excited?" Mikan answered uncertainly.

_Let this end…_

_Let this end…  
_

_Let this end!_

Mikan chanted in her mind.

"Why do you seem unsure?" Mrs. Hyuuga peered at her.

"Uhm, because it's embarrassing to say that I'm excited to be a maid. Uh-huh," Mikan said. "Uhm, Mrs. Hyuuga, can you please consider my misfortune? Please… pretty please? Sorry if I'm careless, just accept me as your maid. I can do things; like, polishing the floor, dusting the furniture… m-many more! Please accept me, I need this job." She added quickly before Mrs. Hyuuga can pull out more strings of suspicious questions out of her mouth.

There was a silent pause.

_I need this job, I have nowhere to go. _Mikan thought.

"Do you have any experiences as a maid? Because, you see, your hands are… _smooth_, seems like you don't use your hands often," Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

"U-Uhh…" Mikan looked at her hands. They definitely don't belong to a maid. "It's because I clean with care." She answered hastily with an over-wide beam that looked like too fake to be true.

What Mrs. Hyuuga said next made Mikan's jaw drop. "Very well then, would you demonstrate one of your works to me?"

Mikan searched her head for a quick getaway. "Mrs. Hyuuga, you know, I'm kind of tired tonight," she said with a fake apologetic smile.

"Oh. Sorry. Very well then. Tomorrow." Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Am I accepted?" Mikan asked hopefully. The woman raised her eyebrows at her.

"Well, I'll let you stay here for tonight, because you seem excited, looks like you've brought all your things here." She said casually.

Mikan looked like a poor woman who won the lottery. "Very good, madam." She said, her smile reaching beyond her ears.

"Your things are already in your room. It is located at the far end of the corridor to the left." She gestured her hand towards a dimly lit hallway.

"Ok. Thank you very much!" Mikan chirped.

"Oh, Mikan." Mrs. Hyuuga called out.

"Yes?"

"I would like to introduce you to my family. I'll have them here in a second."

"O-okay?" Mikan said.

"Anna?" Mrs. Hyuuga called.

"Yes, Mrs. Hyuuga?" chimes the pink haired girl who opened the gate for her a while ago.

Mikan had a chance to talk to the other maids when she's waiting at the study room. There are three of them: Anna the pink haired girl, Nonoko the dark-blue haired girl, and Yura Otonashi; she is older than Nonoko and Anna.

"Will you call Natsume and Youichi upstairs?" Mrs. Hyuuga requested.

"Sure, Ma'am." Anna took off with a polite smile.

--

"Mikan, this is my son, Natsume." Mrs. Hyuuga gestured to the teen with crimson eyes. He looked scary, but his raven hair made him look cool. He gave Mikan a once-over, his eyes staying longer on Mikan's body.

_He's kinda handsome,_ Mikan thought. As soon as she realized what she was thinking, she shooed it off her mind.

"Mikan, and this is Youichi. Youichi, she will be your new nanny."

Youichi looked at her.

_She looks decent, _Youichi thought, seeing Mikan's attire and casual smile. _I think she looks good on my brother. Ha ha. _

"You two, treat her nicely." Mrs. Hyuuga said with a kind smile. "I'll just leave you three." She nodded in Mikan's direction and took off.

--

_MIKAN'S POV._

Ok. Natsume looks hot, but… I think he's dangerous.

"Uhm, I think I gotta go. I'm tired," I said. I have to go to my room. I want sleep. I never have been so tired in my life before… _Never._

As I'm about to quicken my pace an arm gripped my waist.

"So… you'll be our new maid? You don't look experienced." The husky voice behind her made her insides shiver.

"Uhm, I may not look like it, but I know how to clean a house." She said, hoping her voice don't fail her.

She heard a low chuckle behind her. Natsume whispered into her ear, (he doesn't need to lean because she's already as tall as him) "Really, huh?"

Before I can answer, the arm on my waist was gone.

I sighed in relief.

_I wonder what will happen tomorrow._

* * *

**Ok. Finished! I think I'll update this next Friday. I'm not allowed to use the Internet during Mondays to Thursdays, so yeah. :) I hope you liked this one. Next week!**

**//Off to Lalalaland…//**


	3. The Hungry Nightwalker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. :)**

**Sorry for the late update. I still have the hang of our latest school moments so... you know, in my case, it meant**_** laaaziness**_**. But really, sorry for keeping you waiting millenniums.**

**Hmm. Some of you might be wondering why the Hyuugas don't recognize Mikan. **_**Ahem.**_** Haha. Ok. Here are the explanations:**

**1. Mikan is not really that famous in all the countries, she's just a model and she is not always exposed to the media. You know. She is just eighteen; she wants to finish her studies first. Humility, guys!**

**2. Maybe that was enough explanation? Haha. Please inform me about your further… confusions. Well, you know what I am talking about. :))**

**Ok, I think you've had enough intermissions now, so… Mikan's maiden life (well, that is what I call it. HAHA) starts now.**

**---**

"_House cleaners do not scream bloody murder to ironing boards that wouldn't open."_ –me.

---

(Mikan. :)

I'm certainly not the type to wake up early unless it's very important. But here you have to force your eyes open before your boss wakes up herself. Well, today is not my lucky day.

I woke up eight in the morning at the annoying sound coming from my bedside table. Jesus. My body is still tired because it worked all day showing Mrs. Hyuuga how to clean a house; and my brain is exhausted from thinking all believable lies to answer Mrs. Hyuuga's questions. I turned my head to the left and squinted one eye open only to see a ringing alarm clock. I guess somebody put it there last night while I was dreaming of Tom Sturridge. Well, why not dream about him if he is hot?

I drag myself to the bathroom and forcefully pry my eyes open. Yeah. I made it to the bathroom with eyes closed! So much rejoicing for the distance of 10 meters. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and took a bath. Oooh how refreshing. After I took a bath, I went out of my room, praying to heavens that Mrs. Hyuuga is still in her room, dreaming of god knows what. But like I said, I am not lucky today.

"Hey," Anna the Pinkie's head emerges from the corner of the hallway.

"Hey," I answer with a smile.

"You woke up late." She says. "I try waking you up at six but you won't budge."

Six? _Six _in the morning? I never woke up at six all my life. Ever. And now she tried to wake me up at six? Way to go, girl.

I gave her what I wished looked like an ashamed smile, and walked past her to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm not used to waking up early." I tell her.

"Really? What about your old bosses? Do they get mad?" She follows me into the kitchen. Another question to make me lie.

"I usually wake up at seven." Seven plus four.

"Oh. Ok," She smiles at me.

"Ok, so what do I do now?" I ask her, my eyes looking around for some Danish bread.

"You eat some breakfast first and then wait for Youichi to wake up so you can take care of him." She answered.

"Oh, okay, what time does he usually wake up?" I ask.

"Eight-thirty to nine." Did she just say eight-thirty to nine? Then why wake me up at six?

"Thanks. I'll just eat then." I wait until Anna is completely out of the kitchen before lunging for the refrigerator. I found some iced coffee in a can and juice and other beverages. I grab an iced coffee and look around the kitchen for some yummy breakfast. I settle down on the table with my right hand clutching a coffee and the other a plate with fettuccine and a fork. Fantastic. Pasta and coffee, now tell me about it.

After I down the coffee, I leave the dishes on the sink. The other maids will be cleaning them anyway. Yea. Evil me.

I walk around the living room to kill the time. It's already fifteen past nine and still no silver hair appears. I examine the furniture. They looked almost as expensive like our furniture in the mansion. Oh, I miss my room. My room here is just three-fourths my room back in America. Well, better that one-fourth.

I hear a door banging closed upstairs and rush to the foot of the stairs. I wait patiently. It's, like, ironic, me being the waiting one instead of otherwise. The footsteps are nearing and I check my appearance. White button-down sleeveless and shorts. Aren't these too revealing? Nah, I don't think so, kids Youichi's age see me this way many times. I look up and feel my face heat up a little. If it's Youichi seeing me looking down at my body while waiting for him, it's okay. But _Natsume_ seeing me this way, it's just waytoo embarrassing! I try my best not to run away.

"What are you doing there? Waiting for me? I don't remember me having a date with you." He says with a smirk. So much for not saying good morning. Pshhh. I blush harder. This is making me super embarrassed….

"I-um, I'm actually waiting for Youichi, I just thought he's the one who made the noise earlier." I stutter.

"Hn," he says arrogantly, breezing past me into the living room. "He's still asleep."

Man, the boy is a heavy sleeper, just like his nanny.

After a moment of silence, I felt a little awkward. I try talking. "Uhm, what could I do for you?" If only I can see myself, I would really laugh my head off. I looked dumb, for heaven's sake!

Natsume smirked. Again. Could he wipe that look off his face for a minute? It's too annoying. I don't know how he makes that aura, it pisses me off.

"Come here," he says, gesturing to the spot beside him on the sofa. And what am I supposed to do?

"Why?" I ask him, suspicious. This smirk of his means nothing but mischief.

"Just come here," he says, faking a pleading face.

I raise an eyebrow at him. He does the same.

I sigh.

"Okay." I say, risking everything that came to my mind. And I don't want to talk about them, as they are either sexual or something. Whoa, green mind. I plop down beside him and stare blankly. "What do you want?" I ask him.

He frowns. "Is that how you ask your boss's _eldest_ son?" he asks in a sickly sweet voice that sounds not so good to start with.

I clear my throat. "I… mean, why did you ask me to sit down with you?" I say carefully.

Natsume grabs my left wrist crudely and drags me to him. By now my heart is either to burst or to jump out of my chest.

"Wha… what… now?" I ask him nervously.

He smirks again, and whispers to my neck, "Nothing, I just feel like hooking up." Oh, my god. Yes, I've been making out with guys a lot before, but never like in this situation. His hands wander around my waist, as I sit there as stiff as a stick, and since I am wearing the shortest of short shorts, his hands were moving down from my waist and to the exposed skin of my legs and and and…

"What are you two doing?" a small voice squeaked in the background.

Natsume sat up straight and I spring out of the chair as quick as my legs can offer. My eyes fall on the silver eyes of Youichi. He looked back up at me.

"Uh, hi," I say, hoping my voice is not shaky.

"Are you harassing my brother?" he asks suddenly.

My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Did this boy just ask me if _I _am harassing his stupid brother? Well, definitely not!

"Of course—"

"Yes." The voice from the couch said.

"What? Excuse me, but I did _not_ harass you! Actually, you're the one that _wanted_ to harass me!" I counter.

"Ha. Could you be true, because it's only my brother who saw us." Smirk.

"As if I will admit something I did not do!"

"Hn."

"Hmpf!" I huffed. I turned to Youichi, standing at my full height and trying my best not to lose the strip of dignity I have left. "Good morning, Youichi."

"I'm hungry." No one will think these two brothers are _not_ related to each other. I restrain myself from losing my temper.

Natsume suddenly speaks. "I know you are a kind soul, so please include my meal in your preparation." Yeah. Talk about mood swings. _And _being a slave driver.

"Of course," I say, turning and whispering in addition, "asshole." I just hope Natsume heard it. The last word, I mean.

I stalk off to the kitchen and found Anna there. "What do the brothers usually eat for breakfast?" I ask her.

"Why?" she looks up from the recipe book she is reading, and stares at me.

"I don't want to disappoint them, they are asking for a breakfast." I shrug.

Anna told me not to worry, because she has them all ready. Okaaay. Do I look inexperienced enough that everyone is ready in case I'm upset?

I went to the dining room where Youichi and Natsume sat, doing their own things. "Anna will be serving your food soon. Just wait." I head back to the kitchen, seeing as the two were busy to listen to me. I met Anna on her way out. "Where is Mrs. Hyuuga?" I'm just curious.

"Oh. She just went to some business…," she said.

"Okay."

Well, it is not my fault anymore if the food does not taste good.

---

After spending 30 minutes in the mall, buying coffee at Starbucks, watching The Ant Bully in his room, and sneaking into his brother's room for no reason at all and getting caught, Youichi and I collapse onto his bed. Well, Youichi on his bed, and me on the sofa bed. We have been doing things for a while now and it was very tiring. For Youichi.

"What do you want to do?" I ask him.

"Just leave me alone!" Oh god, I don't want _another_ temper tantrum. My ears already hurt.

"Okay, okay," I say, getting up from the couch and heading for the door. "Just call me if you need anything."

I collapse onto my bed and moan.

I just got into the hot tub, wearing a bra and short, short shorts underneath my silky robe. It was so relaxing. Until a knock was heard on my door and it was thrown open, revealing a Youichi carrying a night light, followed by a grumpy looking Natsume. He eyes all my exposed skin that is my legs, my chest and my flat tummy. I leap up from the bed and wrap myself in the black cloth.

"Hi." I say stiffly, looking at Natsume. What are they doing here, at this time of the night, anyway? It's half past twelve. _Twelve midnight._ Oh the tolerance of this child.

"I need some food." The child says. Oooh this is a looong _mid_night.

---

**Ok. I hope you like this one. :) Sorry if it's a bit lame. I will try to update this next week, or next next week, or next next next week… Whatever. As soon as I have time, I will try to update this. Please review so that I know what you think of this story. Thanks! And about the quote up there, (pointing upwards) I just thought of it. Nothing too important. Haha.**

**//Off to Lalalaland.//**


	4. The Silent Trio

**Sorry for the long absence.**

--

Youichi is so annoying. You may have thought otherwise at first, but believe me, he is a _demon._ Just like his brother. Blah. I wouldn't think that in the first place, actually. It's just that this duo kept me awake half the night, when I'm supposed to be snuggling my fluffy pink stuffed bear. Did Youichi have to make me jealous; having to watch him eat those cookies I don't want to eat because of my mission to keep my body in shape? Did Natsume have to stare at me _really_ in a way that makes you self-conscious; making my nerves immune to sleepiness?

Jesus.

So now I'm here beside Youichi at _seven_ in the morning—man, I thought this boy sleeps as long as I do!—wishing every passing second that another nanny is going to take over this _stupid. Little. Brat._ So I can go home and sleep my remaining life.

His brother just went down five minutes ago, muttering something like, _morningYouichigottagohavingsomebreakfastatRuka's. _Who's Ruka?

"Do you know him?" A voice suddenly popped me out of my reverie.

"What?" I ask Youichi blankly, still wondering who the hell Ruka-guy is. Or girl. I don't know.

"Ruka. He's my brother's best friend. Hotaru Imai's boyfriend." He said, tapping away at his PSP.

I ponder about this. I've never met them before. Well duh, of course. I'm four-day old here.

"What about them? Why are you telling me about them?" I asked.

"Well, you seemed curious. And I heard they're coming over today. Just to make you ready," He informs me, finally looking up from his game.

"Oh. Why am I supposed to get ready for them when all I have to do is save your butt from all stupid dangers that you do?" I mutter, a hint of annoyance in my voice. Who _are _they? It's not like I'm going to serve them, like I said, I only have Youichi as my little responsibility.

"Because," the boy says, "I don't know. My brother said something about that a while ago." He shrugs. I scowl at him for being annoying. Well, when is he not? Tell me, go.

Mrs. Hyuuga's voice suddenly fills the living room. "Mikan? Is Youichi with you? Natsume?" Wow. She's home today.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, good morning." I stand up from the sofa and face her, a courteous smile etched on my face. It's genuine. "Natsume is not here, he left a few minutes ago. Youichi is here beside me, playing something." The word—or name—_Natsume _doesn't feel good on my tongue.

Mrs. Hyuuga nods. "Oh. I just want to talk to you about something."

What? Am I going to be fired? Where will I sleep? Okay, so much for the drama.

"Okay," I respond, uncertain of what to do. We stare at each other for a moment, me like a dork. Then Mrs. Hyuuga laughs, and I follow with a "Haha?". Youichi looks at me like I'm some toilet paper. Well, let me tell you this, Youichi, your mom is being a toilet paper as well! Not that I'd say that out loud. I know better.

"We are like dumb girls." _I'm _a girl. You're not anymore. "So, Mikan, will you follow me to the study room?" She asks. I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach right now. Put in some zooming fireflies as well.

I throw Youichi a tongue-out-fingers-wiggling-on-top-of-the-head gesture. Childish, I know. Stupid, I _know._ I am pissed.

The study room smells… clean. This is the place where I got accepted for the job (that I don't know how to do). Maybe this is where I'm going to be fired, too. Maybe.

Mrs. Hyuuga faces me with a smile. A smile that says someone has to go. I imagine myself holding on to Mrs. Hyuuga's leg, crying a waterfall while she tries desperately to get me off without getting her slacks clawed by me. Yuck. Pathetic. I would never, nevernevernever do that.

"Mikan," she starts, "I am going to some business across the world. It may take me many months, maybe even a year." Her face is serious. So she is going. Wait, _what?_ Mrs. Hyuuga continues. "So I am going to leave Youichi in Natsume's, and _your_ hands." She nods and raises her eyebrows at the _your_ word.

I stare at her. Does she mean it is my responsibility to take over the house? Cooperating with Natsume? Ew!

"What?" I ask her dumbly.

Mrs. Hyuuga heaves a sigh, and looks at me. I cut off whatever she was going to say. "Um, I mean, you are leaving and there will be no you in this mansion for almost a _year_?" It's still a dumb question.

The woman stares at me for a second. Then, "Apparently. I am going to give you the responsibility and authority in this house. That means you and Natsume will act as the temporary parents"—I flinch. Mrs. Hyuuga continues, ignoring my action. "You and Natsume will act as Youichi's parents while I'm gone. You will be taking care of this house."

"Natsume can throw a party in here, just like what he is going to have tonight. If anything goes wrong, just call me." She hands me a piece of paper. Written there in elegant handwriting are a phone number, and some other information. I stare back at her. She continues her talk. "My flight is tonight, at ten. I will be leaving at seven. Do you have any questions?" She smiles at me.

"Oh. None, madam." I grin back at her.

Silence.

And then, in very careful words, she says, "I am giving you this responsibility, Mikan Sakura, because I believe you can do it." She nods at me and I scoot myself around and head for the door. Before I go out, I turn 360 degrees and look back at her. She is still looking at me. "Thank you, Mrs. Hyuuga."

--

Seven thirty, living room. Everybody is silent. Thirty minutes ago, a teary-eyed Mrs. Hyuuga walked out of the door in her designer clothes and into the limo waiting outside. Youichi looked very calm, seems like his mother already told him this morning. But I am very much surprised to hear him bawling upstairs five minutes later, knocking at his brother's door. I pitied him.

Now the three of us, Natsume, the sniffing Youichi huddled by my side, and I are sitting on one of the couches, staring off into space. We are The Silent Trio. However, it was short-lived because Natsume stands up suddenly and heads up the stairs.

"Party's at eleven," He announces.

Youichi suddenly brightens up.

"HEY! GET DRESSED! THIS IS GOING TO BE _AWE_SOME!!" He bellows at my ear.

I face him seriously on the sofa. "OKAAAAY! I'LL GET DRESSED! JUST STOP YELLING AT MY EAR, STUPID!" I bellow back. If this is what this child wants, I'll give it to him! There's no way I'm going to back up! I'm not a loser. I imagine myself saying '_Looooooooser'_ with my index finger and thumb fixed into a letter L on my forehead.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET DRESSED, UGLY!"

"HOW CAN I GET DRESSED WITH YOU BUGGING ME?!"

"WHATEVER! I'M GOING TO GET READY FOR THE PARTY! UGLY! UGLY!"

"YOU'RE WEIRD, WEIRDO! WEIRDO!"

"PIG!"

"TWERP!"

"MY BROTHER'S ADMIRER!"

"FISH KISSER!"

"WATER IN THE DEAD SEA!"

"CAMEL IN A DESSERT!"

Silence. Then,

"BANANA!"

"LITTLE MANGO!"

"ORANGE!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"APPLE!"

"Oi, you stupid fruits, stop it!" Natsume bellowed from the corridor where his room is located.

We both stopped jumping on our knees. "Well at least we're delicious," I mutter in annoyance. Youichi chuckles. I giggle. Soon we are both laughing our heads off. A door bangs closed upstairs. Blah.

--

It's nearly eleven, and the "Silent Trio" is sitting on the sofa with various poses. Youichi sprawled, Natsume one leg cocked up, and me, well, two legs on the sofa, head on the floor. I am wearing a black shirt that says "I'm hot, you're not. Now get outta my way." And white shorts. Decent? I don't know. I don't care. My hair is tied up into weird pigtails, my straightened, layered ends sticking out jauntily. I borrowed Anna's ironing whatever and nearly got my ears burned. So far she's the closest person to me here in the mansion.

The brothers are dressed casually. Youichi wearing a shirt and pants and Natsume… he's dressed like Drake (in the show Drake and Josh), wearing a blazer and jeans.

We stayed like that for a moment until Natsume announces that we have 1 minute to go until the mansion is ransacked by a throng of people (according to Natsume). Anna and the other maids check the house, looking for little things that can be damaged by drunk teenagers later in the night. The mansion is arranged like a bar, and it is really awesome. The lights are dimmed and you won't recognize the house at first sight except for a giveaway: the marble staircase at the far end of the spacious living room which served as the dance floor. The guest rooms are ready in case some guys decided to either make out there or sleep over. I can't believe the mansion has all these stuff. Anna said that was the way the mansion is originally built like, seeing as all parties of the year is being thrown in here and all that.

Youichi grabs my wrist from the floor and looks at it. "Twenty… Nineteen…" The three of us stand up and wait for the party people. "Five… Four…"

"Three.

Two.

One."

And as if on cue, the invisible speakers blast a Nelly song and at the same time the lights go berserk (well, this is a party, after all.) while what looks like the whole world barged into the house, people cheering, and, each person is like an arrow, so you get the idea. People darting everywhere, guys greeting Natsume, giving Youichi high-fives—only in his case, short-fives—jocks sending me these looks that sends me a shiver down my spine, and the usual bitches that give Natsume these pouty looks. Ew. Natsume ignores them. People who I don't even know in the first place pull me and make me dance with them, a group of girls at first, squealing "You're so WOW OMG freakin' hot!" and I flash them a grin and then the next is a group of hot boys surrounding me, smiling at me. Slowly I get familiar with all those routines, just like the parties back in America. And soon I am dancing for all I am worth and drinking a Bloody Mary.

And making out with Natsume Hyuuga.

What the fuck?

--

**Cliffhanger! Haha. :DD Ok. I hope you like it. REALLY hope you like it. Please review? Pretty…. PLEEAAASE.**

**/Off to Lalalaland!!/**


End file.
